


shoulder brace

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, help i didn't mean to get so invested in this ship but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke can't sleep comfortably with his shoulder brace on. luckily (or perhaps unluckily) seijuurou comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoulder brace

**Author's Note:**

> sousei bc yes. also i have no idea how shoulder braces work (i just assumes that the part across the chest just has a velcro strap idk) also also don't hate on speedos yo

Sousuke hates his shoulder brace. He also hates his boyfriend. But most of all, he hates not being able to cuddle up to said boyfriend comfortably because of said shoulder brace.

(He cringes at the 'cuddle up to' thing, choosing to change it to 'sleep against'. He doesn't cuddle anyone. He's a _man_.)

The shoulder brace is big and clunky, and he feels like it's not even doing anything, if his throbbing shoulder is any indication. It's impossible to get into a comfortable position, let alone sleep against someone else comfortably. He flops down on his back, grunting.

It's not a surprise when his boyfriend turns over to him.

"Man, and you think _I'm_ the one who moves around a lot at night," Seijuurou teases lightly. Soon however he frowns a bit, asking, "What's wrong, Sou?"

Sousuke looks over at him. He glances away after a second and crosses his arms, almost petulantly. "My shoulder's killing me," he grumbles, "and I'd prefer wearing a speedo two sizes too small rather than this brace."

"Don't hate on speedos," Sei pouts, giving him a light nudge. Then, amusement seeps into his voice as he says, "Don't think I don't see you checking me out when I'm getting ready for practice."

Sousuke rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's teasing. "I do _not_ check you out."

Laughing, Sei replies, "I beg to differ." Sousuke's about to argue, but then he says, "Anyways, if the brace is bothering you, just take it off."

"Good idea, except I don't want to hurt my shoulder more, dumbass," Sousuke deadpans at him.

His boyfriend smiles, and Sousuke can detect a devilish glint in the curve of his boyfriend's lips. "Then I'll just hold you all night, so you won't roll over onto it and hurt it," he says, a little too flirtatiously for Sousuke's liking.

Begrudgingly Sousuke feels his face heat up. He hates this guy.

(But it's more like he hates how _easily_ this guy can fluster him, he tells himself. He also tells himself to shut up, but that's besides the point.)

"Shut up," he mumbles petulantly, turning away. He shifts to lie on his side, and it's not long until he feels Sei pressing against his back, grinning against his neck. He just rolls his eyes again, before asking tiredly, "Can you take my brace off for me?"

Sei kisses his neck. "Sure," he answers warmly. He unstraps the part of the brace around his boyfriend's chest and carefully removes it from the shoulder, only to toss it over the side of the bed moments after. Once the brace is gone, Sei presses a plethora of feather light kisses to the injured shoulder as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

Sousuke feels his blush coming back. "Sei, really?" he complains, trying to elbow his boyfriend from behind.

"What?" Sei asks coyly, smiling against his skin. "I'm just trying to kiss it better."

That just makes Sousuke blush even more, and he buries his face into his forearm. "Shut up," he mutters again, not able to come up with anything better to say.

His boyfriend laughs again, kissing his shoulder a few more times before moving to settle in the crook of his neck. Sousuke nudges Sei, trying to look back at him, and Sei receives the message clearly. He leans over the other guy to kiss him.

When they break, Sousuke immediately reassumes his position, burying his face into his arm again. Sei settles back into the crook of Sousuke's neck, humming amusedly.

"I love you," Sei says in a dopey voice.

Sousuke rolls his eyes a third time before closing them, mumbling, "Yeah, whatever."


End file.
